


The Warlock's Honeymoon

by RancidFantasies



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: ...Kinda, Barbed Penis, Corruption, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Elf, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Firbolgs, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Forced Pregnancy, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Cock, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Dynamics, Rakshasas, Rough Sex, Submission, Teratophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidFantasies/pseuds/RancidFantasies
Summary: An elf warlock gets married to a firbolg wizard he fell in love with. This annoys his patron, who appears during the couple's honeymoon to brutally remind his pet that everything that he has belongs to him.
Relationships: Fiend Patron/Warlock, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 55





	The Warlock's Honeymoon

Korthar belonged to Dakshesh. He was just a mortal warlock, and Dakshesh was his patron.

  
Korthar's patron had had absolute power over him ever since the pact between them had been sealed. Whatever Korthar possessed, it was his to take: His soul, his body, his puny earthly ambitions...

  
Nothing ever truly belonged to or was owned by Korthar, for even he didn't owned his own self. The high elf was the Rakshasa's property, and that was all he was and could ever hope to be. That had been his price to pay for his magic powers.

  
Korthar knew this, he always had. But...

  
"Please..." He begged pathetically. "Not this. Not her!"

  
They were in a luxuriously elegant room, and a large marital bed stood in the middle. There, a beautiful female firbolg laid back naked, the pink nipples of her huge breasts clearly visible through her chestnut fur. Her long hair surrounded her dazzed face like a halo, her violet eyes glazed and unfocused by both the sexual arousal she was being made to feel and what seemed to be a very strong Feeblemind spell or a similar mind-affecting magic of some kind.

  
Her strong and thick legs were open shamelessly wide, and her pussy, that pristine flower of pink petals amongst her crotch fur, was being hungrily devoured by the demonic anthropomorphic tiger currently between those spreading legs, his sandpaper-like tongue sending shivers through her entire body as he licked and licked, slobbering all over her cunt.

  
The firbolg's name was Sylal. She and Korthar had been adventuring together for some time now, and the two had fallen in love. They had gotten married just now.

  
And now, Korthar could only beg on his arms and knees on the floor as he watched his Rakshasa fiend patron about to rape and soil his wife right in front of him, during their Honeymoon night.

  
Dakshesh laughed, his tongue still deep inside Sylal's cunt as he did so. She trembled and moaned, but remained limp under him otherwise as he pulled it out to answer.

"Yes, especially her." He purred, licking his lips. He stood up, and Korthar was reminded how small and powerless he was when compared to him. Dakshesh was tall and strong, his rock hard muscles well defined under his striped fur. In contrast, Korthar was as good-looking as elves used to be, but weak and fragile, a short and skinny male who was nothing more than skin and bones. Even his elven beauty seemed pathetic when compared to the sheer power than seemed to emanate from the fiend, his androgynous looks utterly laughable. 

  
The only person in the room as tall and big as Dakshesh was the now defenseless woman about to be turned into one of Dakshesh's many cock sleeves, a fact that didn't passed unnoticed by the elf.

  
He seemed to read his mind, as he started to laugh once again, a cruel and demonic laugh that would always made his blood run cold, no matter how many times he heard it.

  
"She's beautiful, ain't she?" He said, crawling back into the bed with her. He held her cheek, his claws gently caressing her face with mocking affection as she leaned into his touch. "Too wise and intelligent for my taste, for sure, but then again all wizards are. Nothing that the right spells couldn't solve..."

  
Sylal had a blank expression and her eyes looked dull. When Dakshesh put two fingers inside her open mouth she immediately licked and sucked them obediently, but it was obvious her mind was just... not there. It broke Korthar's heart to see the woman he loved reduced to a mindless doll.

  
"I actually had been interested on her kin for quite some time now..." The Rakshasa continued, watching lustfully as he made her suck on his fingers, claws and all. Sylal did so without a fight, as docile as the cattle she resembled. "Firbolgs have such an interesting ancestry. Giant and Fey blood run through her veins, how a pathetic little thing such as yourself even managed to seduce and marry such a wonderful creature is beyond me. You don't deserve to have her."

  
He took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, kissing her roughly as he went down on her, pressing her down the mattress under his weight. Korthar could see his long demonic tongue deep-throathing her, all while Sylal just took it, her mind somewhere far away. More than kissing her he was tasting her, his yellow eyes shining with lustful hunger. 

  
Korthar looked down Dakshesh's body, and confirmed with growing desperation than the fiend was already rock hard and ready: His horrible, oversized cock was fully erected, and pre cum shined over the sharp barbs that covered his penis from the balls to the tip.

  
If that sinful abomination deflowered Sylal, then...

  
"Please, you can't..." He spoke again, his voice trembling. "I... I'll take her place! If it is a breeder what you want, I'll let you change my genitals to please you better. If it's a firbolg that you want, just kill me and reincarnate me as one, I don't care. Just please... Please just let her go, please!"

  
The Rakshasa stopped for a moment and stared down at the elf, amused. "If you didn't wanted this to happen, pet, then why did you marry her?" He asked. "This is all happening to her because of you, this is your fault. You sealed her fate the moment you decided that you wanted to share your life with her. _This_ is your life."

  
He left the breathless firbolg in the bed and walked down towards the elf sitting on the floor. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him against the wall before kissing him on the same disgusting and brutal way he had been doing to his wife. Korthar just went boneless as he allowed him to do whatever he wanted with him, just as he always had. He could taste Sylal on his tongue, just as he could feel Dakshesh's erection now rub against his own penis through his clothes. The elf dropped his head back in submission and closed his eyes.

  
Dakshesh smirked before dropping him back to the floor. "You already belong to me, my pet. You have nothing to trade her with." He roared as Korthar wiped the saliva off his mouth, and returned to the marital bed where a certain virginal firbolg waited for him. "Let this be a reminder of that. Now sit down, and watch."

  
And Korthar obeyed. He sat down and watched as Dakshesh lifted his wife and turned her to look at his direction as he opened her tights from behind, aligning himself up to enter her. Sylal couldn't recognize him nor could she understand what was going on, but Korthar could now see her face and the rest of her. He wouldn't be able to miss out on any detail, like how Dakshesh's ministrations from earlier had left her cunt drenched, her wet pussy leaking on the sheets. 

  
He was Dakshesh's pet, and like the good pet he was he sat down and watched as Dakshesh defiled his wife.

  
"This is your fault."-The Rakshasa repeated to him, and he viciously impaled himself on Sylal with a single, destructive thrush. The firbolg screamed, and Dakshesh had to pin her against the bed to keep her from trying to run away as her primal instincts, the only part of her mind that still remained, were telling her to get away from whatever was causing her pain.

  
Korthar knew why: The barbs were very painful, and during your first time with them it can feel like you are getting destroyed from inside out. But the things they broke, they healed and reformed... giving you in the process an indescribable pleasure that would then leave you hopelessly addicted to that barbed cock forever more. Korthar knew that all too well.

  
He also knew that because Sylal had been a virgin, the barbs would corrupt and deform her from the inside out and leave her unable to find sexual pleasure anywhere else. Dakshesh was ruining her for everyone else but him, and Korthar was just letting him do so.

  
"So tight..." Dakshesh said in a mocking tone, feeling how his cock was widening and distortioning her cunt into something unrecognizable. The formerly virginal flower was quickly withering away and leaving an unholy crater on its wake, and Korthar could do nothing but watch it happen.

  
It didn't took long. With just a few thrusts, the firbolg stopped fighting and her expression changed back to her same dazzled and empty one from before. She yelped and moaned as the Rakshasa laid waste to her body, Korthar could even see the vague shape of Dakshesh's cock on her lower belly as he ruthlessly fucked her.

  
"Look at her, pet!" Dakshesh panted, looking Korthar straight in the eye. "It's like her body was made for me."

  
Korthar could only nod, watching the raptured expression his poor brainwashed wife was making right now. He could have tried to delude himself into thinking this was just all the work of the spell, but he knew full well that even if she got saved and healed, even if she tried later to go back to a normal life, she would eventually succumb to the lust her body had been corrupted with and just go back to Dakshesh for more, this time on her own free will. 

  
Sylal arched her back, her tail trying to wrap itself around Dakshesh as she had her very first orgasm. She bleated and bawled, hands clawing at the fancy sheets she had chosen for what was supposed to be her romantic first time with her husband, now growing dirty under her with sweat and other fluids as she shamelessly tried to hammer herself deeper down the Rakshasa's cock.

  
Korthar's eyes filled with tears as he watched the transformation of the woman he loved into nothing more than a cum dumpster. He thought back on how she used to be when he first met her: A young firbolg wizard who wanted to specialize in the School of Necromancy, much to the horror of her peers. She had been the first person to not get freaked out when he told her he was a fiend warlock, and the first person ever to take him seriously as a magic user. She was gifted and beautiful, and she had such a bright future in front of her. If only he had never spoken to her, if only she had known to run away from him like everyone else. If only...

  
_This is your fault._

  
Korthar cried in silence, heartbroken, but he couldn't look away, he couldn't bring himself to put his eyes away from Sylal's orgasmic faces nor from Dakshesh's penis as it penetrated deeper and deeper into her body. There was something horribly fascinating in how the firbolg's body continued to adjust itself for him inside and out, tough muscles now loosened and distended under the fiend's influence. 

  
It wasn't like looking away or closing his eyes would have helped him anyway, as the sickening meaty claps of their fucking and Sylal's pleasure moans were too loud to be ignored. And the smell... The whole room's air was contaminated by the pungent, musky scent of Dakshesh's sweat.

  
Breathing in that well-known musk made Korthar's dick start to harden agaisnt his will. As his tears rolled down his cheeks, the elf started to touch himself to get rid off that unwanted erection, hating himself as he did so.

  
He then heard Dakshesh growl, and knew that it was over.

  
Dakshesh bit down Sylal's shoulder as he came, the firbolg's womb overflooding with gallon after gallon of fiend semen. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she herself came once more, her destroyed cunt clenching uselessly around the fiend's cock. Then, exhausted, she fainted.

  
Dakshesh purred as he licked the wound he left on her shoulder and pulled his cock off her, and Korthar gagged when he saw that not only was it still hard, but that it was now covered in Sylal's blood. Ignoring the elf's reaction, he just cleaned himself with the sheets.

  
As for Sylal, she was unconcious now, a pleasured smile still on her face. Globs of cum dripped from her overstuffed pussy... If that damaged, soiled hole could still be called a pussy. Regardless, she thankfully didn't seemed to be in any pain nor was she still bleeding.

  
Korthar knew this would likely be the last time he ever saw her: After this, Dakshesh would probably take her with him to his realm, where she would be made to join the harem he kept there. Or maybe she would be allowed to stay here, but even then Korthar knew there would be no way to repair what they once had, nor for her to go back to whom she used to be.

  
He stood up and walked towards her. He caressed her face and braided her hair back to how he knew she liked to wear it.

  
"I'm sorry..." He wept to her, but then froze in place when he felt his patron's clawed hand on his shoulder.

  
"Don't be. Like I said, I had been interested on digging my claws on a firbolg for quite some time now..." Dakshesh said, amusement clear on his voice. He then reached to Sylal and lays his other hand on her belly. "I'm impatient to see what kind of tiefling will she deliver."

  
Disgusted, Korthar tried to walk away, but Dakshesh catched him again with ease. He manhandles him back to the bed and drops him right besides Sylal. "Hush now" He growls as he stripped him naked with his claws. "You don't want our Sleeping Beauty here to wake up, don't you?"

  
The elf knows he can't do nothing to defend himself against his still lust-crazed patron. He could only lay there and take it, just as his innocent wife had been made to do. This was all his fault, so it was only fair.

The Rakshasa just chuckled at the hopeless resignation of the elf's obedience, how easily his pet would let him have his way with him. He had trained him well. "Remind me again..." He breathed on his skin, his claws sinking into the tender flesh of his warlock's back. "Who do you belong to?"

"...To you. I belong only to you." Korthar answered, and gasped when Dakshash licked his throat, like a predator tasting its prey before making the killing bite. In a way, that was exactly what was happening, and he knew it. "Ah... Always..."

  
The night was still young, and his monster was still hungry. It was now his turn to be devoured.

  
He was just a pathetic little warlock, and this monster here was his patron. And he was going to have to pay for it for the rest of his days.


End file.
